Chatrooms: Ace Attorney Edition
by Yamchare
Summary: What happens when Kay meets Trucy? Or when Apollo gets harassed online? Well find out! Rated T to be safe. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, R&R (Rate and review) would be wonderful.
1. Ladies ASL?

**Yeah, I got extremely lazy for a while. I didn't feel like continuing my earlier stories, although I have plans to. I honestly just haven't been doing anything. I have a life. R&amp;R would be appreciated! So, without further adieu, I present to you a disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN CAPCOM OR ACE ATTORNEY AND IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**ALSO SPOILERS BIG TIME**

* * *

** PUBLIC CHATROOM**

** Conversation between Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Apollo**

**_SpikyHairedLawyer entered the chatroom_**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Ladies ASL? :P**

**_ChordsOfSteel entered the chatroom_**

**ChordsOfSteel: Really? I thought you'd be better than that. -_-**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Says the guy who goes for online dating sites**

**ChordsOfSteel: ONE TIME, THAT WAS ONE TIME**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Yeah, nice photoshop skills **

**ChordsOfSteel: .-.**

_**Demon_Prosecutor has joined the chatroom**_

**Demon_Prosecutor: Expected of you two to stoop to that level**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: I could always talk to Oldbag :D**

**Demon_Prosecutor: OH DEAR GOD NO**

**ChordsOfSteel: Who's Oldbag?**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Edgeworth's gf**

**Demon_Prosecutor: NO**

**ChordsOfSteel: So is she hot?**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: To Edgeworth**

**Demon_Prosecutor: NO SHE LOOKS LIKE LARRY**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: HA**

**ChordsOfSteel: Who's Larry**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: I heard an earthquakes gonna hit here soon**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: ...**

**ChordsOfSteel: ...**

**ChordsOfSteel: You killed Edgeworth.**

_**ChordsOfSteel has left the chatroom**_

**_SpikyHairedLawyer has left the chatrooom_**

**Demon_Prosecutor: So ladies ASL? :D**

_**NotOldbag has joined the chatroom**_

**NotOldbag: Oh Edgey-poo I see you through your window**

**Demon_Prosecutor: OH DEAR GOD HELP FRANZISKA GUMSHOE KAY WRIGHT JUSTICE ANYONE**

_**Demon_Prosecutor has left the chatroom**_

**NotOldbag: Ha he fell for it maybe he'll give me a raise so I can afford the barbecue flavored ramen**

_**NotOldbag has left the chatroom**_

* * *

** PUBLIC CHATROOM**

** Conversation between Apollo, Athena, Phoenix, and Franziska (after Dual Destinies)**

_**ChordsOfSteel has joined the chatroom**_

_**SpikyHairedLawyer has joined the chatroom**_

**_FoolsAreFools has joined the chatroom_**

**_WidgetCykes has joined the chatroom_**

**FoolsAreFools: Hello Apollo Justice. I have been waiting to whip you just as I have been whipping that fool Phoenix Wright before he lost his badge.**

**ChordsOfSteel: Mr. Wright, your dominatrix is here. I guess that ASL thing finally worked out for you**

**WidgetCykes: Does Trucy know he's into this kind of stuff? **

**SpikyHairedLawyer: That's just a whip happy prosecutor**

**FoolsAreFools: That will defeat you and Miss Cykes**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Bring armor so she can't whip you**

**ChordsOfSteel: Whips? HA the judge won't allow that**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: ._.**

**FoolsAreFools: 5rds**

**WidgetCykes: What was that?**

**FoolsAreFools: Me whipping the keyboard because of Apollo Justice's foolish foolishness**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: So what case are you taking**

**FoolsAreFools: Some case about Cody Hackins**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Athena, Apollo, you're on that case**

**ChordsOfSteel: Why?**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: And you're the defense lead**

**WidgetCykes: HAHAHAHAHA**

**FoolsAreFools: I will whip you both to oblivion like ygbweji 7835qt g493 jk u789 6ik jhk**

**ChordsOfSteel: ...**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: ...**

**WidgetCykes: ...**

**FoolsAreFools: I roke m k ybo r ight**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: You know this job doesn't come with health insurance, right**

**ChordsOfSteel: Nah it's alright Mr. Wright**

_**After the trial of Cody Hackins**_

**ChordsOfSteel: PLEASE MR. WRIGHT I NEED HEALTH INSURANCE**

**WidgetCykes: SO MANY WHIPS**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Would you say IT'S OVER 9000!? **

**FoolsAreFools: Foolish fools that foolishly won that foolish trial yujklngwt4**

**ChordsOfSteel: Mr. Wright it wasn't worth it we need a raise**

**WidgetCykes: SCARRED FOR LIFE**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Btw, where are you? You guys should be at the agency**

**WidgetCykes: I NEED THERAPY**

**ChordsOfSteel: We're at the hospital**

**FoolsAreFools: usfki Thi ard suck**

_**FoolsAreFools has left the chatroom**_

_**ChordsOfSteel has left the chatroom**_

_**WidgetCykes has left the chatroom**_

**SpikyHairedLawyer: So ladies ASL?**

**_MagicTrucy has joined the chatroom_**

**MagicTrucy: Really?**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: It's not what it looks like**

**MagicTrucy: Mmhmm**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: I thought you were grounded from all electronics**

**MagicTrucy: UM I GTG SEE YA DADDY**

_**MagicTrucy has left the chatroom**_

_**SpikyHairedLawyer has left the chatroom**_

* * *

**So what'd you think? If you have any requests just tell me and I might do them. :P**


	2. Steel Samurai

**I decided to do another one for the heck of it. Once again, R&amp;R would be appreciated, even criticism, and I DON'T OWN ACE ATTORNEY OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (Because if I did, GS6 would be out already)**

**Anyways, these are my rules for requests:**

**1\. I will do pairings, if requested. (See #4)**

**2\. I'm not making the characters sing songs. (See #5)**

**3\. I'm not writing an entire case in a chatroom (See #5)**

**4\. See the rating? It's T, not M. I will not do any sexting.**

**5\. Remember, this is a chatroom. So request things that would happen in a CHATROOM**

**6\. If you have a situation to put the characters in, I might do them. EMPHASIS on MIGHT. So once again, R&amp;R!**

**SPOILERS **

* * *

** PUBLIC CHATROOM  
CHATROOM BETWEEN PHOENIX, MAYA, FRANZISKA, EDGEWORTH, AND LARRY**

_**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency has joined the chatroom**_

**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency: So, any ladies interested in a lawyer who beat Miles Edgeworth?**

_**Pink_Princess has joined the chatroom**_

**Pink_Princess: WHAT? NO ONE CAN BEAT MY EDGEY-POO**

_**KurainMaster has joined the chatroom**_

**KurainMaster: At least Nick stopped saying "Ladies ASL? ;P"**

_**Pink_Princess has left the chatroom**_

_**SpikyHairedLawyer has joined the chatroom**_

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Ladies ASL? :P**

**KurainMaster: OMFG Nick**

_**Franziska_Von_Karma has joined the chatroom**_

**SpikyHairedLawyer: I thought her user was FoolsAreFools**

**Franziska_Von_Karma: I broke my computer because of my whip**

**KurainMaster: Wow really everyone**

_**SteelSamurai has joined the chatroom**_

**KurainMaster: OMG ITS THE STEEL SAMURAI I WOULD LIKE TO MARRY U AND OMG I NEED UR AUTOGRAPH AND EVERYTHING NICK GET UR WALLET**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: "OMFG MAYA"**

**SteelSamurai: Of course Maya I'd love to go out with you**

**KurainMaster: OMG YES**

_**Demon_Prosecutor has joined the chatroom**_

**Demon_Prosecutor: Wright I came to warn you that Larry has made a profile called SteelSamurai and he's using it to prank everyone**

**Demon_Prosecutor: Oh nevermind**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**KurainMaster: ._. LARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU **

**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency: So anyone interested in Phoenix Wright?**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Did Trucy put you up to this?**

**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency: She pays me more than my clients do. T-T**

**SteelSamurai: XD I can't believe you guys fell for it**

**Franziska_Von_Karma: Larry Butz lives right next to me, I know this because he keeps irritating me while I work**

**KurainMaster: I'M GONNA KILL YOU LARRY**

**SteelSamurai: FRANZY WHY'D YOU TELL 'EM D:**

**Demon_Prosecutor: You shouldn't say that in front of a prosecutor, Miss Fey.**

_**KurainMaster has left the chatroom**_

**SteelSamurai: HELP ME FRANZY OR NICK OR EDGEY**

_**SteelSamurai has left the chatroom**_

**_Franziska_Von_Karma has left the chatroom_**

**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency: So I've been on a couple dating sites**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Uh-oh**

**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency: And I've set a file up for you**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: That's it I'm going to lower your pay**

**Demon_Prosecutor: But he's already at minimum wage**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: I don't care**

_**Wright_Matchmaking_Agency has left the chatroom**_

**SpikyHairedLawyer: So Ladies ASL?**

**Demon_Prosecutor: NO WRIGHT STOP**

**_NotSettingUp has joined the chatroom_**

**NotSettingUp: ASL ? ;P**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: 34, Male, Wright Anything Agency**

**Demon_Prosecutor: Maybe I should try that.**

_**Demon_Prosecutor has left the chatroom**_

**NotSettingUp: Okay, meet 'cha there at 5:00 tomorrow ;)**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: I can't let Trucy know or I'll never hear the end of it**

_**NotSettingUp has left the chatroom**_

**SpikyHairedLawyer: Who was that anyways?**

_**SpikyHairedLawyer has left the chatroom**_

* * *

**So who do you think set up Phoenix with a date? Who is Phoenix's date? Will it go well? R&amp;R!**


	3. Here's the update you prick

**OdinDark has entered the chatroom**

**Flaire_Valtierre has entered the chatroom**

**Azure_Zero has entered the chatroom**

**TapdancingCrabDemon has entered the chatroom**

**SpikyHairedLawyer has entered the chatroom**

**SpikyHairedLawyer: **ASL?

**OdinDark: **kys snark

**ChordsOfSteel has entered the chatroom**

**ChordsOfSteel: **Who's Snark?

**Azure_Zero: **are you jewish xDDDDD

**Flaire_Valtierre: **uh... wtf is this hell?

**Flaire_Valtierre has left the chatroom**

**TapdancingCrabDemon: **LYNCH THESE FUCKING NIGGERS

M

M

M

M

M

M  
**Azure_Zero: **spam

ban

**TapdancingCrabDemon has been kicked from the chatroom**

**SpikyHairedLawyer has left the chatroom**


End file.
